Blog użytkownika:Astriś98/ Życie Ludzi z Berk
' NIESTETY NIE MAM WENY ALE MAM POMYSŁ NA INNE OPOWIADANIE KTÓRE OPOWIADA O BERK I DZINEJ DZIEWCZYNIE KTÓRA PRZYBYŁA NA BERK' : :Proszę o wyrozumiałość komentarze mile widziane te pozytywne jak i negatywne na napisanie tego natknęła mnie Astriś111 :# Czkawka i Astrid nie są razem! :# Może będą ale później :# Valka występuję ale rzadko :# Stoki żyje i jest z Valką :# Valka nigdy nie zniknęła :# Czkawka ma siotrę o 5 lat młodszą od niego :# Astrid opuściła schronienie na Berk :# Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 :# Mają po 18 lat :#Piszę z różnych perspektyw Prolog Patrzyłam na moją rodzinną wyspę Berk nie chciałam odchodzić ale zmusiły mnie do tego okoliczności otóż wódz klanu Vandali postanowił wydać mnie za mąż za syna przywódcy wyspy Cypr. O nie powiedziałam sobie nie wyjdę za kopię sączysmarka dosłownie zachowuje się jak smark i do tego cuchnie jak zmarły . I zabijają tam smoki a ja swojej wichurki nie będę narażać. Nagle na niebie zobaczyłam śmiertnika zębacza to była moja smoczyca. Gdy była blisko wskoczyłam na nią i odleciałam jak najdalej się dało aż doleciałam do ..... Rozdział 1 Odnaleziona? Perspektywa Czkawki : obudziłem się około 5 dokładniej obudził mnie mój smoczek szczerbol, jest on z gatunku nocnej furii niestety stracił połowę lotki, i to przeze mnie kiedy miałem 15 lat wystrzeliłem sieć w którą wpadła moja mordka. wstałem. Poszedłem do łazienki i ubrałem się w jakieś ciuchy zwykle śpię w koszulce i spodenkach wiem to głupie ale tak mam, kiedy wyszedłem z ustronnego miejsca zaczepił mnie szczerbol w pysku trzymał mój struj do latania. -Mordko nie dzisiaj-powiedziałem nie byłem w humorze na latanie po tym jak Astrid odeszła -wrauu? (dlaczego)- szczerbol zawarczał smutno Usiadłem na podłodze opierając się o drzwi WC. Pogłaskałem gada po głowie. -szczerbuś nie dzisiaj nie polatamy przykro mi ale nie mam nastroju na latanie -odpowiedzialne mu po jakiejś chwili. Zszedłem na dół i zobaczyłem jak tata siedzi i je halibuta. A tak jestem synem wodza i to przez niego moja Astrid odeszła Chodziło oto że dla Czkawki Astrid była ważna i była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką -witaj synu jak tam ?- zapytał się z poważną miną - a dobrze tylko dziewczyna która była dla mnie ważna musiała poślubić jakiegoś saczysmarko podobnego syna wodza o imieniu Nick ale to nic - odpowiedziałem Od razu widziałem jak chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to wyleciałem z domu i pobiegłem do SA. po drodze do akademii spotkałem Śledzika . Jest on grubszym chłopakiem który pamięta prawie całą księgę smoków na pamięć niesamowite ja bym tak nie umiał mam za to talent do rysowania najbardziej lubiłem rysować Astrid i mojego smoczka. Ale jej już niema a ja nie mogę się z tym pogodzić dziwne co nie. Jeżeli chodzi o Śledzika to tylko się przywitaliśmy. Doszedłem do SA przywitałem się z każdym czyli ze szpadką, mieczykiem,śledzikiem znowu,sączysmarkięm. -to co to robimy - zapytał się śledzik -Nie wiem co ma ktoś jakiś pomysł?-powiedziałem żeby sprawdzić czy tylko ja i As musimy coś wymyślać. -ja wiem może polecimy na taką jedną wyspę ja was tam zaprowadzę- stwierdziła szpadka -Czemu nie to chyba nie taki głupi pomysł -powiedzieliśmy wszyscy razem Perspektywa Astrid : Jejku jak tu pięknie smoki latają sobie na wolności i ta zieleń przypominającą oczy Czkawki jest niesamowita i pomyśleć że nigdy jej nie widziałam latając na wichurce (tej wyspy) niesamowite chciałabym aby był tu Czkawka wiem że to głupie ale dopiero teraz gdy go niema zauważyłam ile dla mnie znaczył to jemu mogłam się wyżalić i tylko jemu nikt mnie tak nie rozumie jak on ale to nieważne nie wrócę na Berk bo znowu będę wysłana do tego całego syneczka wodza Cypru. Wichurka poleciała na urwisko i wtedy zobaczyłam pełny krajobraz tej wyspy były tam wielkie wodospady ,piękne ptaki i te smoki nieznane gatunki rozpoznałam wow wandersmoka ale co on tu robi? Przyleciał do mnie poklepałam go po łebku po czym odleciał, było tu chyba z 30 stopni a ja miałam na sobie futra na Cyprze miało być bardzo zimno podobno kiedyś wódz tej wyspy obraził boga Tyra w samej jego osobie przez co Tyr zażądał od innych bogów kary dla klanu Swirogębych tak też się stało i od tamtej pory mają tam wielką zmarzlinę. Zdjęłam futra i od razu poczułam się lepiej nagle wichura porwała mnie w zęby i poleciałyśmy do pewnej jaskini było tam ciemno ale coś mi podpowiadało że powinna posłuchać mojej smoczycy i iść w głąb jej. po ok 10 min gnania w czeluści pieczary wylądowałam na wielkiej przestrzeni była to jakby jaskinia ale ogromna ze sklepieniem ok 40 metrów nade mną wrażenia nie da się opisać te stalaktyty i stalagmity, a na sirodku człowiek w masce wokół niego smoki rozpoznałam gronkiele, smiertniki i zebirogi -Podejdź tu -powiedziała kobieta w masce (głos był kobiecy i kształty też) -Kim jesteś ?-zapytałam przerażona -Spokojnie nic ci się nie stanie tu jesteś bezpieczna nie to co na zewnątrz -odpowiedziała na moje pytanie z nadzwyczajnym spokojem coś mi mówiło że powinnam jej zaufać Podeszłam do niej, nagle jeden ze smoków strzelił ogniem w stos drewna przestraszyłam się nie było po co powstało kolejne ognisko przy jednym stała ona ściągnęła maskę a ja zobaczyłam piękna brunetkę z włosami do ramion byłaby ideałem a mówi to dziewczyna gdyby nie blizna na policzku wyglądała na 25 lat ciekawe jakie miała życie -Jak masz na imię- zapytałam nieśmiało -Anna jestem Anna tu będziesz bezpieczna-odpowiedziała o co jej chodziło z tym bezpieczeństwem -Ja Astrid ale mów mi As - powiedziałam po czym zaczęłam się śmiać -coś nie tak?- Spytała naprawdę zmartwiona - Nie po prostu jakoś nie pomyślałabym że w takim miejscu znajdę człowieka - Ja też nie- stwierdziła - Opowiesz mi coś o sobie?- byłam zaciekawiona jej przeszłością - Okej ale się nie wystrasz - odpowiedziała trochę zdenerwowana Perspektywa Anny: ''' Pamiętam to że statek mojego taty został zaatakowany i cała załoga została zabita gdy statek dopłynął sam do brzegu, nie zniszczyli go tylko wybili załogę. Wbiegłam do kuchni i zobaczyłam go leżał na podłodze z nożem w brzuchu mój narzeczony umierał ostatnimi siłami powiedział że mnie kocha i umarł w moich ramionach ( Rana była na tyle poważna że zmarł) . Długo byłam załamana miałam wtedy 18 lat nie wiedziałam co robić ale trafiłam na wyspę z wikingami ich wódz mnie ugościł ale jak zobaczyłam że zabijają smoki uciekłam to było dla mnie za dużo bo 2 lata temu straciłam smoczyce Śnieżynkę z gatunku nocnej furii. Ukradłam im statek wstydzę się tego ale normalnie nie pozwoliliby mi uciec płynęłam aż dopłynęłam do dziwnej wyspy jak się później okazało do wyspy łupieżców. Tam czekała mnie zacięta walka z Albrechtem Perfidnym zraniłam go mocno w nogę ale po walce została mi pamiątka w postaci blizny na policzku. Byłam jego więźniem przez rok i nauczyłam się o nim sporo dowiedziała się że to on wysłał ludzi by wybili wszystkich ze statku mojego ojca. Prawie im się udało bo ja przeżyłam atak, kiedy wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz przy jego ludziach zakpiłam z niego że nawet nie potrafił kazać ludziom przeszukać skrzynek, powiedziałam mu że mnie nie zabili i jestem córką jednego ze starych ludzi jego ojca. Był wściekły i miał zadać mi ostateczny cios byłam związana nie miałam jak uciec nagle z na niebie zobaczyłam pięknego smoka z 4 skrzydłami uratował mnie i przyleciałam z nim tutaj nazwałam go chmuroskok. Odtąd chmuroskok został moim wierzchowcem. Nic nie działo się przez około kolejnych 10 lat uczyłam się rozumieć lepiej smoczki. Ale przez ostatni rok coś się zmieniło i na wyspie pojawił się nowy smok nie da się go okiełznać niszczy wszystko nawet oszchołomostrach nie dał rady go powstrzymać oczywiście Alfa nie zginął . Potem pojawiłaś się ty i masz historie mojego życia od 18 do 30 roku Perspektywa Astrid : Wow miała takie super życie oczywiście oprócz śmierci narzeczonego i wiezienia u Albrechta ale tak to życie super chciałabym takie mieć ale co zrobić jestem tylko Astrid Hofferson dziewczyna z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczętami - wow ale super życie -powiedziałam zdziwiona -och to nie było takie świetne życie nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego- odpowiedziała niewinnie Nagle usłyszeliśmy huk - to on - powiedziała i poleciała na zewnątrz '''Perspektywa Czkawki: '''Brawo szpadka wpadliśmy przez ciebie na wielgaśnego i niemiłego smoka, nie dość że jest wielki to jeszcze ten dźwięki gorszy od kszykozgona i co ja mam tera zrobić za chwilę na nas napadnie. Chwila mam pomysł tylko jak im to wytłumaczyć?. Ok spróbuje - Do mnie szybko - krzyknąłem Wszyscy przylecieli i szpadka mnie przeprosiła powiedziała że nie miała pojęcia o tym smoku ja jej uwierzyłem ale reszta nie uważają szpadkę za idiotkę i może mają trochę racji - bliźniaki tworzycie gaz i iskrę kiedy wam powiem, smark ty lecisz od tyłu, śledzik ty strzelając w skrzydła ja zajmie się walka od przodu Nikt nic nie powiedział tylko posłusznie polecieli. Za chwile przyjdzie nam się mierzyć z czymś gorszym od czerwonej śmierci. Poleciałem do straszydła i zacząłem strzelać z plazmy to znaczy zaczął mój szczerbol. Pierwsza fala nic nie dała. - bliźniaki teraz - krzyknąłem Jest szpadka i mieczyk zrozumieli po chwili smoka okrążała zielona mgła. Jakby na zawołanie mordka, hakokieł, sztukamięs i chwila wichurka? Zaczęli strzelać ogniem. Po około 10 min walce dziwny gad wściekł się strzelił z całej siły w moją stronę ostatnie co pamiętam to widok Astrid krzyczącej żebym nie zasypiał '''wiem wiem opis walki tępy i krótki ale nie miałem na niego pomysłu jeśli chodzi o czkawke to teraz jakoś naszła mnie ochota by coś mu się stało przykro mi ta część będzie głupia i mogę ją zniszczyć nie umiem pisać o miłości tak jak niektórzy z was Perspektywa Śledziła:'''To było straszne ten czerwono-fioletowo ogień leciał prosto na Czkawkę i nie wiem jakby się to skończyło gdyby nie Astrid wo gule zastanawiał się skąd się tutaj wzięła przecież miała płynąć na Cypr, poleciałem na sztukamies do Czkawki i Astrid. Straszydło odleciało i dobrze, POpatrzyłem na Astrid dlaczego płakała tego nie wiem ale jedno jest pewne syn wodza jest nieprzytomny. Nagle z cienia wyłoniła się postać po dłuższym przyjrzeniu można było stwierdzić że to kobieta i chociaż było ciemno było widać jej piękne włosy. Na Odyna czy ja nie mam o czym myśleć? No dobra zacząłem pocieszać Astrid ale odepchnęła mnie. Thorze dlaczego musiałeś sprawić że ta dziewczyna zrobiła się taka wrażliwa? '''Anna wyszła i śledzik ją zobaczył potem wróciła za drzewo w międzyczasie AS przestała płakać Perspektywa Astrid:'Czy Odyn sobie ze mnie kpi najpierw ta historia z Czerwoną śmiercią, potem musiałam wyjechać gdy wróciłam ojciec Tego zielonookiego durnia każe mi wyjść za tego łajdaka Nicka, teraz siedzę przy Czkawce co chwila z policzka kąpie mi łza wiem że przeżyje, to łzy szczęścia bo jeszcze będę mogła zatonąć w jego pięknych oczach, pośmiać się z nim albo z niego , zobaczyć jego uśmiech . Ogarnij się Astrid, wstałam i zostawiłam chłopaka tak jak był poszlak kilka metrów za drzewem spotkałam Annę zaciągnęłam ją do moich przyjaciół. - to jest Anna - przedstawiłam nową znajomą - część - powiedzieli wszyscy Ja i Anna zaczęliśmy się śmiać z reszty nie no tylko "Cześć" było widać że chłopaki chcieli powiedzieć coś więcej ale ok nie będę wnikać - jak go przetransportujemy- powiedziałam wskazując na Czkawkę - sama nie wiem morze na chmuroskoku- odpowiedziała zastanawiając się nad czymś - ok - odp trochę zbyt pogodnie Wzięliśmy Czkawkę i przypięliśmy do chmuroskoka reszta gapiła się albo na smoka Anny albo na nią. Nareszcie ruszyliśmy w kilka minut byliśmy w jaskini wichurka rozpaliła ogień ja zajęłam się zielonookim chłopakiem a reszta pomagała przygotowywać Annie lekarstwo dla syna wodza Berk. Po około godz 30 latka skończyła robić lekarstwo. Po chwili nowa znajoma wlała dziwny płyn do ust Czkawki ::'Perspektywa Czkawki: '''Gdzie jestem nie wiem , chwila widzę coś lecie na jakimś smoku i i niszczę wioskę Berk jak dlaczego, mój sobowtór niszczy moją rodzinną wioskę pytam się dlaczego widzę Astrid płakała moja kopia zaczęła do niej podchodzić powolnym krokiem w ręce trzymał piekło chciałem krzyczeć żeby uciekała ale nie mogłem. Po chwili widziałem jak Astrid pada martwa na ziemię a pode mną nogi się uginają obiecałem że będę ją chronić ale nie uchroniłem jej przed samym sobą. Nagle świat rozmywa się i krzyczę Astrid. Nagle otwieram oczy jestem w jaskini jest tam As i reszta i chwila jakaś nieznana mi dziewczyna. Gdy Astrid orientuje się że jestem przytomny robi coś niesamowicie niespodziewanego a dokładniej pocałowała mnie. Nie mam zbytniego doświadczenia z dziewczynami na Berk raczej niema dziewczyn w moim wieku no dobra jest szpadka ale to charakter inny charakter a i jest Astrid ale ona była przez długi czas zajęta więc nie mogłem do niej startować. Rzecz jasna odwzajemniłem pocałunek po chwili gwałtownie odsunęliśmy się od siebie. No tak wszyscy się na nas paczali i co było dziwne smarkowi szczęka opadła z wrażenia. ::Próbowałem wstać ale wszystko mnie mnie bolało szczególnie plecy ale co się dziwić przecież się działem w jaskini na oparty o niewygodny kamień. Moja przyjaciółka podała mi rękę i wstałem ::- to co idziemy się przejść ?- spytałem jakby wo gule nic się nie stało ::- ok możemy - Astrid odpowiedziała niepewnie ::-ja tam bym nie poszedł - powiedział smark ::Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać nie wiem czemu ale to mnie nie obchodziło z pomocą szczerbatka i tej przepięknej niebieskookiej dziewczyny wyszedłem na zewnątrz i podziwiałem niesamowite miejsce teraz to zauważyłem. Nagle poczułem że jest to dobry moment by powiedzieć jej co dla mnie znaczy (znaczy Astrid) kiedy miałem powiedzieć pierwsze słowo Astrid krzyknęła bym uważał. Poczułem jak grunt pode mną się osuwa. Zacząłem spadać razem z kawałkiem skały który się oderwał od urwiska. Całe życie przeleciał o mi przed oczami a gdy byłem pewny że zginę w ostatniej chwili uratował mnie szczebatek. ( AS nic nie było bo była za czkawka i jej udało się uciec). Kiedy sczerbatek poleciał do wejścia jaskini zeskoczyłem z niego Astrid akurat stała i patrzyła się w przepaść podeszłem do niej i objąłem nie odepchnęła mnie super, po chwili pocałowałem ją tym jednym pocałunkiem chciałbym przelać wszystkie uczucia które żywiłem do niej przez te wszystkie lata ale niestety tak się nie da. ::- Kocham cię - wyszeptałem jej do ucha a ona w odpowiedzi wtuliła się we mnie ::Odnalazłem ją nie chodzi tylko o Astrid tylko o prawdziwą miłość ::( wiem pod koniec było strasznie przepraszam że tak długo czekaliście nie małej czasu i mi się jeszcze wykasowało 2 rozdział pisze już na kompie więc powinien pojawić się morze jutro ok 15 - 16 )' Rozdział 2 ::'Perspektywa Stoika: Obudziłem się dzisiaj rano ok 4 wiem wcześnie ale ja tak zaczynam dzień wodza, powoli mam dosyć codziennego wysłuchiwania Pleśniaka który ciągle ma problemy że smoki z nami mieszkają i że mamy z nimi pokój. Jestem już stary mam ok 48 lat pora brać się na emeryturkę. Nie wiem kto miałby mnie zastąpić mam syna ale czy jest gotów czy poradziłby sobie jako wódz uważam że nie jest jeszcze zbyt młody zbyt naiwny myśli że wszystka da się rozwiązać słowami ale tak nie jest. Mam córkę ale zanim ona objęła by po mnie drewniane krzesło w twierdzy musiało by minąć jeszcze 7 lat mamy na Berk taki zwyczaj że każdy wódz musi mieć skończone 20 lat i mieć co najmniej dziewczynę/chłopaka. Wstałem koniec wylegiwania ile można przecież za chwile przyjdzie Pyskacz i idziemy do Pleśniaka podobno jakieś problemy ma nie wiem czy to prawda, np. ostatnio jak tam poszedłem to robił wielkie problemy o jedną sałatę proszę was czy trzeba unosić się o jedna sałatę. Ubrałem się w jakieś fajne ciuszki z reguły ostatnio chodzę w czerwonej koszuli-zbroi i czarnych kolczych spodniach (czkawka mi takie zrobił). Obudziłem powoli moją żonkę Valkę. ::- Chce spać Stoik daj spokój potem porozmawiamy – odpowiedziała zaspana ::No tak zawsze jak rano staram się ja dobudzić to pada taka odpowiedź ok nic to ja ruszam. Kiedy miałem wchodzić na schody prowadzące na parter uświadomiłem sobie że nie witałem się z Tornado ( Nie wiem czy dobrze napisałem jak coś to w komentarzach mi piszcie jak to ma być) poklepałem go po głowie ten radośnie zamruczał ::- Jutro sobie polatamy Tornado – powiedziałem szczęśliwy że choć jedno stworzenie w tym domu mnie nie ignoruje ::Zszedłem w końcu na dół i przygotowałem sobie halibuta w sosie pomidorowym zadziwiające ile z tych warzyw można przyrządzić dań ale nie o tym mowa zjadłem i kiedy miałem już wyjść na świeże powietrze coś mnie powstrzymało. Chwila wczoraj wieczorem widziałem Pyskacza, Żonę, Thornado chwila wiem kogo nie widziałem. Poszedłem na górę do pokoju Czkawki było otwarte zadziwiające chłopak zawsze zamyka drzwi na zamek. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to brak Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Podeszłem do biurka ( przecież na czymś musiał robić swoje plany nie robił tego na podłodze) i zobaczyłem list po przeczytaniu pierwszych linijek byłem pewien że szybko nie wróci: ::Tato lecę na Szczerbatku razem z przyjaciółmi na taka jedna wyspę którą odkryła Szpadka ale nie powiedziała o tym Mieczykowi ( leciała sama bez mieczyka na Wymie i Jocie) Ale spokojnie podobno jest tam pełno smoków. Szpadka nazwała to miejsce smoczym sanktuarium i nie wiem czemu ale jakoś wydaje mi się że spotkam tam kogoś ważnego kogoś kto odmieni losy mieszkańców Berk nie myślę tutaj o jakiejś osobie która zawróci mi w głowie broń mnie Thorze ale o kimś kto wie o smokach więcej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci przecież mama zna się bardzo dobrze na smokach nie chciała byście je zabijali. A jeżeli tamta osobo opowie nam ważna rzecz nie wiem czy ktoś tam jest ale mam nadzieję że jest ostatnio nawiedzają mnie dziwne sny widzę w nich brunetkę wyglądającą na około 30 lat. Czasami zamienia się w wielkiego smoka a innym razem jest pod kapturem w ręce trzyma łuk i celuje w serce nie wiem kogo bo zawsze gdy ta osoba się odwraca budzę się.' ::Halibut Straszny Czkawka III'' ::Ok mój syn często wylatywał na kilka dni nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio gdybym tylko wiedział jak bardzo się myliłem. Po odczytaniu listu spaliłem go było wyraźnie napisane TATO a Valka to chyba nie jego tata nie o to chodzi żebym nie ufał Valce to przecież moja żona ale nie chce by czytała to co on napisał do mnie. Wyszedłem z domu zaraz spotkałem ojca sączysmarka nasza rozmowa wyglądała mniej więcej tak: ::- Stoik cześć nie widziałeś gdzieś mojego syna?-zapytał się z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem którego nigdy u niego nie widziałem ::- nie nie widziałem ale pewnie poleciał wraz z moim synem i reszta jeźdźców na wyspę którą odkryła Szpadka nie martw się on wróci( przecież sam sobie nie da rady : dopowiedziałem w myślach)- odpowiedziałem mu spokojnie ::- wiem że wróci ale potrzebuje jego pomocy przy naprawy koła z wozu u Toma Kołodzieja nie znalazłem żadnych zapasowych części ten drań jak wyjeżdżał zabrał cały swój towar i muszę sam teraz zrąbać drzewo i zrobić z niego koło- powiedział troszkę zdenerwowany ::- Spokojnie spokojnie nie denerwuj się to tylko dzieciak może i ma 18 lat ale to jeszcze dzieciak tak samo jak mój syn albo Astrid – stwierdziłem ::Po chwili jak nic nie opowiedział odszedłem nie wiem czemu ale niektórzy oczekują że będę na ich każde zawołanie ja też życie mam przecież córkę i syna, żonę nie mam czasu zajmować się nimi wszystkimi naraz a i jeszcze za jakiś tydzień podpisujemy z Łupieżcami pokój okazało się że Albrecht nie jest taki zły wow nieźle co nie?. Kiedy doszedłem do kuźni spotkałem Pyskacza ostrzącego miecze nie wiem czemu ale on lubi mieć zawsze broń gotową do walki czy on nie rozumie że nie mamy się czego obawiać smoki nas obronią ::- widzę że ostrzysz miecz ciekawe po co przecież nie mamy żadnej wojny – powiedziałem śmiejąc się jak wariat nie wiedziałem dlaczego Pyskacz ostrzy miecz ::- Tak śmiej się śmiej ale jak któregoś dnia smoków zabraknie albo co gorsza czymś je od siebie odstraszymy i będą przeciwko nam to wtedy moje ostrzenie mieczy i toporów bardzo się przyda – Powiedział z powagą ::Chyba pierwszy raz widzę Pyskacza by tak bardzo przykładał się do pracy normalnie przykłada się bardzo ale to co ukazuje się teraz moim oczom to jedna wielka niewiadoma. Może Czkawka go poprosił nie to niemożliwe mój syn woli pokojowe rozwiązanie spraw ale jeżeli on coś wie czego nie powiedział mi jego wodzowi? ::- Pyskacz a czy to nie przypadkiem Czkawka cie poprosił o powtórne naostrzenie mieczy wierz normalnie ostrzymy raz na miesiąc a ty tydzień temu ostrzyłeś miecze?- Spytałem się wierząc że dostane odpowiedź na którą liczyłem ::- Nie nie Czkawka ale Astrid powiedziała mi że ostatnio widziała jakiś dziwny statek jak latała na Wichurce na szczęście nie została zauważona. Dziewczyna była naprawdę przestraszona a tom dziewczyne trudno przestraszyć wiesz o tym dobrze Stoiku – Odpowiedział mi spokojnie uznałem to za wiarygodna odpowiedź. ::- No nic idziesz ze mną do Pleśniaka ?- Spytałem znając odpowiedź ::- Nie mogę Stoiku widzisz ile roboty mam przy tych broniach potem odświeżyć cały pancerz – Stwierdził Smutny ::Odszedłem zostawiając kowala samego. Gdy wyszedłem z kuźni zobaczyłem Tornado podleciał do mnie i ogonem wskazał że mam z nim lecieć posłusznie wskoczyłem na mojego smoka. Tornado nagle wystartował z chyba najszybszą prędkością jaka można było polecieliśmy w chmury i było to cudowne lecieliśmy tak chyba z parę godzin w jednym kierunku dlatego że kiedy kazałem Thornado lecieć do domu on tylko pikował w dół a potem wracał na dawna pozycje i leciał dalej przed siebie po wyjściu z chmur przez jakiś czas nic w ogóle nie widziałem tylko mgłę. Kiedy nagle mgła opadła zobaczyłem wyspę chyba ta o której pisał Czkawka tylko dlaczego nie ma tam tylu smoków ile myślałem że będzie?. Rozkazałem mojemu smokowi stać ale się nie słuchał wleciał do jaskini i tam zobaczyłem... ::Perspektywa Anny : '''Siedzieliśmy i spokojnie rozmiawialiśmy właściwie o wszystkim: o tym jak czkawka zaczoł tresować smoki, o stoiku który podejrzanie mi kogoś przypominał ogulnie o wszystkim co było związane ze smokami i naszymi wyspami. Zachowanie As mnie dziwiło czemu ona najpierw całuje a potem odtrąca tego chłopaka ? ::- Możemy pogadać?- wyciąga mnie z moich rozmyślań Czkawka ::- Oh no tak pewnie że możemy - odpowiedzialna ::Kiedy tak szliśmy do jeziora( wyszliśmy z jaskini) ... :: ( mineł 1 dzień od kiedy zaczeła się akcja 1 rozdziału a to co dzieje się teraz jest w czasie równoległym do czasu perspektywy Stoika podczas budzenia Valki, tymczasem oni sana wyspie ok 12 godz a akcja w 1 rozdziale na wyspie trwała zaledwie ok 3 godziny mogło się coś po zmieniać)''' :: :: : Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania